Too Late
by Jaden Flare-girl Maxwell
Summary: An R-1 songfic. And yes, that is a minus sign. It is there for a reason. I NEED you to read this, even if you flame me. (Just flame nicely, please.) Oh please just be a caring person...read my fic...now I'm desprate. Now I'm rambling. I need to shut up. R


Warnings

**Hey minna! It's been a while since I've posted anything. Well, here's something new, I've never written a fanfic like this before....hope it works out!**

**Warnings: Rated G...there's nothing bad here.  
Pairings: 1+R, maybe...actually it's a "Relena loses Heero," type of  
thing…  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even the song, "Too Late." Which is by  
No Doubt.  
Other stuff: //......// = verses of the song  
  
(One more thing! The dialogue at the beginning is between Relena and whoever  
you want it to be. I'm leaving that to reader interpretation. ^^;;)  
  
**********************  
Too Late  
By Jaden Maxwell  
**********************  
  
"Relena...you have to let him go..."  
"No! I can't! Heero..."  
"Heero is a free spirit, Relena, you can't keep him with you forever."  
"I...I need him...he's my strength. He keeps me alive, he gives me a  
reason to live."  
"Your strength is within you...Heero only helped you discover it. Now he  
must find out what's best for him. He can't do that here."  
"But, I..."  
"Think about it."  
  
// I just want to take you away from everyone  
And keep you stashed under my pillow  
And then I'd take you out simply for my own pleasure  
And wear you when the occasions special //  
  
I turned to the window, only to see Heero alone in the courtyard. He looked  
like an angel, illuminated by the moonlight. At that point I could only  
wonder what he was thinking about. Me? The pilots? Or maybe himself?  
Suddenly, he turned to face me, I smiled weakly and waved. The moonlight  
caught his eyes, those intense cobalt blue orbs that caught me the first  
time I met him. Those same eyes frightened me at that moment, as if to say,  
"Let me go, Relena..."  
  
// Then I'd put you on like a diamond  
So I can sparkle and be the envy of my friends  
I'd proudly hold the leash that I'd have you on  
So you can't stray and follow me around all day //  
  
"Let you go?" I said quietly to myself before turning from the window. I  
began to wonder, on that day on the beach, when I met Heero, did I fall in  
love with him? Or did I fall in love with his mystery? I was a sheltered  
child, I craved adventure, some type of change. Maybe, just maybe, I could  
find it in that mysterious boy. And I did. I want to keep him. I want to  
keep him because I'm afraid I'd become that naive little girl again if he left.  
  
// It's too late now  
I don't think it can fade  
It's too real now  
Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze //  
  
He changed me. Changed me greatly. He gave me courage, a love of life, the  
strength I've never had in my life. Heero is an angel. An angel sent to  
me, to prepare me for the struggles I would have to endure. I fell in love  
with this angel...was I supposed to?  
  
// Compulsion has stained me  
I'm nervously cradling our young love  
Without known limits love  
Like a butterfly cupped in my hands  
I peek in to see beauty trapped  
Confined it flutters //  
  
This angel must leave me. I can't keep him forever. I'm selfish, I  
always will be, but I have to release this angel. That selfishness, the way  
I would insist on him coming to stay with me for weeks at a time. It was  
that selfishness that held him. I was binding his spirit, his soul, with my  
stupidity. My shear stupidity. Yes, he was my guardian, but I don't need  
him anymore. I want to need him, I want him to have a purpose devoted to  
me…I can't keep my guardian angel.  
  
// Then it leaves behind colorful dust  
To remind me of the special times we've spent  
But of course it has to leave my clutch  
But enough's never enough to make a dent //  
  
Heero doesn't need me. He doesn't need a person like me, weighing down  
on his spirit. He's had enough responsibility, now the war is over. He can  
have the childhood he missed out on, we have a lot of life left. I thought I  
could give him that. I was going to make him human. Though, I failed to  
realize one thing. Heero is human. More human than I've ever been. His  
emotions are wild, untaimed, I just couldn't see them. I couldn't see  
past his outer shell, that shell that instantly brought me to believe that  
he needed me. Heero needs to be free, to find his own path, his own life. A  
life outside of war...a role within the peace he created.  
  
// And in time it will end  
And there really isn't hope for the two of us  
But right now I give in...//  
  
The next morning I woke to find a letter on my nightstand. I didn't need  
to read it to know who it was from or what it was about. That small piece  
of paper brought tears to my eyes. Tears I was fighting to hold back. Tears  
I hated. The cursed liquid rolled down my cheeks in rivulets. Was I really  
so weak inside? Was I so weak to let a boy, a boy I should be able to brush  
off, turn me into a weeping wreck? Yes. Yes, Relena, you are weak. It's  
because you can't brush an angel away...  
  
I rose from my bed, and solemnly walked to the window. A sudden rush of  
anxiety came over me as I approached. When I look out onto the courtyard,  
would he be there? Would he be there waiting for me to give a cheerful, good  
morning? A bit more than half of me prayed that this would be the case. A  
little less than half of me didn't. Why? I don't know...  
  
Gazing down onto the courtyard, I saw no sign of him. I held back more  
tears. I wouldn't cry anymore. Not even sorrowful weeps can bring an angel  
back. My Heero, my guardian, has left me...  
  
// It's too late now  
I don't think it can fade  
It's too real now  
Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze  
Fulfillment just adds fuel to the  
Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze //  
  
The End  
************************

**Please! Please Review! And be kind! **

**~Jaden^_~**

**http://duoforever.htmlplanet.com**


End file.
